Remember Me?
by An Unknown Foreign Beauty
Summary: After Pocahontas 2, John Smith looses his memory in an accident. Pocahontas is confused with her love for Rolfe. When their paths are crossed, can they find their lost love again? Will Smith remember his true love? Or will their paths take different direction once more? JSx Pocahontasx JR
1. Lost

**Remember Me**

By- An Unknown Foreign Beauty

Chapter 1- Lost

All he can see the dancing waves of the wide open sea. The mighty waves that break upon the fine oak body of the huge vessel and the slow movement of the ship bring no sense to him anymore. He inhales deeply as the cold salty air blows on his face; he opens his piercing blue eyes to see the rising sun in the horizon. The sky is painted with the color red, as red as blood.

Blood!

He remembers blood. He remembers a distant morning when the sky was as red as this, and the voices of many people around him. He remembers a distant land.

And a girl.

The girl who baited her life to save his.

He leans over the railing, observing the beautiful sunrise against the landscape of the endless sea. The railing is hard beneath his skin, and he looks at the brown piece of wood. It is nicely curved, and he marvels at its splendor. He walks around the ship, thinking of the memories that flash in his mind time to time.

A pair of big brown eyes.

A pair of red lips.

The warmth of those lips against his own.

He stops walking when he comes to one of the ship's masts. He rubs his hand alongside it, observing the fine oak it is made out of, and suddenly it brings another distant memory of a talking tree, and a girl with her head on his shoulder. Was it a dream?

"Smith!" His thought is broken with a voice behind him. Smith turns around to find an old man with bushy beard and smiling face.

"Remember anything?" He asks.

John Smith closes his eyes. The memory is so vivid, that he has almost mistaken that he has actually transported back to the time. He looks around him, no there is none except the old captain of the ship.

"No." He nods "Nothing."

The old captain's eyes grow softer, as he sees the lost look in those sea blue eyes. He feels really sad when he realizes that the once famous captain Smith is now actually as lost as a baby. He has no recollection of his past. Even his name.

"Have you decided your destination?" At last the captain hides the sigh that is about to escape from his mouth, and pats Smith's shoulder sympathetically.

The question startles the younger man. He turns his eyes from the dancing sea waves, and then looks at the older captain. He blinks several times as if he is searching for the answer.

He remembers a land- green and wild. He remembers mountains and rivers. He remembers the tall willow trees. And again he remembers a girl running across the wilderness, her dark hair playing with the wild wind. He remembers her soft cautious footsteps on the ground; he remembers the color of her soft brown skin.

But he doesn't remember her face. He doesn't remember her name. Even he doesn't remember where he belongs.

"I don't know." He replies at last, turning his gaze again to the open sea before him.

"It's alright!" The old captain pats his shoulder again, "You will remember someday soon, John."

In the answer John Smith remains silent. His blue eyes are now reflecting the blue sky above him. Smith remains unusually silent these days. After his separation with Pocahontas, he has actually chosen silence as his best friend. Turning back, the old captain lets a sigh to escape. At last he decides to leave the famous captain on his own.

Smith, with closed eyes and a heavy heart, sits down on the deck, leaning against the mast. After a few minutes he opens his piercing blue eyes and catches the sight of another ship at a distance.

She sailed away in a ship like this, with another man. He closes his eyes again. Yes, he remembers the day when he let her go. But why she left him?

Did she actually love the other man? Or did he hurt her?

Deep inside his mind He searches for the answer. But sadly there is no answer for him. He has no answer for his past, no answer for his future. He has forgotten her name even. But why hasn't he forgotten their separation?

He doesn't know. He doesn't know his past, he doesn't know his future, he doesn't know his destination or where he belongs. Only thing he knows that he is alone.

And lost.

**I don't know if it sounds much OOC, I've not written these characters for long. It is actually written on the request of my dearest friend "PocahontasandJohnSmithForever". **

**I'll be very glad if you kindly leave your thoughts in the REVIEW box and if you love it more then add to FAVORITE/Alert list. **


	2. Alone

**Remember me**

By- An Unknown Foreign Beauty

Chapter 2- Alone

The waves of the river are not so gentle any more. It is the end of monsoon, and the rivers are now full to the brim. The youthful flow of the waves is interrupted as a slender figure suddenly jumps into the water.

"Oh, Aunt Pocahontas." The little girl squeals, "It is so cold."

"My dear, Anoute." The older woman speaks, as she swims near the frightened little girl, who is still too afraid to jump. "It'll grow warm if you come with me."

Anoute widens her big brown eyes, as she watches the older woman diving under the water; and she waits for her to rise. But after a few minutes of waiting, when she finds no sign of her aunt, fear begins to grow inside her mind.

"Aunt Pocahontas!" Her voice trembles as she speaks, "Where are you?"

No answer. Something rushes behind her in the woods. The little girl moves her frightened eyes, and wraps her arms around her. The jungle is so silent, and there is no sign of her beloved aunt.

Something howls behind her.

"Auntie," tears gather in her eyes, as she screams, "I'm afraid."

The water at her feet trembles, and suddenly a pair of hands rises from the water, and grabs at her feet. Before the girl can even scream, she tumbles into the water.

"Afraid, my dear?" her aunt rises from the water, and holds the frightened girl. Anoute sees her captor now. Her wet dark hair sticks to her head, her face lightens up with an affectionate smile. She swims beside her, and holds the girl gently. "Well, I'm here, darling!" She wipes away the tears from her face, "It's just me!"

"I was so afraid!" Anoute's eyes are still red from the crying, "Auntie, you're so so…."

"So what?" Pocahontas raises her eyebrows, now her voice hints bit firmness, "I guess you're not speaking bad words. If you do, I'll tell your mother."

"No!" Anoute shakes her head violently, "No aunt." Her eyes become teary. "Please!"

Pocahontas sighs. She can never ignore those big brown pleading eyes. "Well," She laughs, "Only with one condition!"

"What?"

She splashes more water to her niece, "You must swim to the downstream with me."

It is a warm noon, and the girls swim to the shore, both laughing and splashing water to each other. Pocahontas really likes her little niece, and her adventurous nature, and of course she often accompanies her in her expeditions in the woods. When they reach near the bank, Pocahontas helps Anoute to get up from the water, then towels her soft dark hair. The little girl squeals when she begins wiping her neck, and Pocahontas stares, "What's wrong?"

"Look, aunt there is a fish!" She is bouncing with excitement, "Can I catch it?"

Pocahontas has also noticed the fish, and her adventurous spirit rises again. Her eyes dances as she drops the towel on the ground, "Well, let's go."

Before two of them get ready for their second water adventure, a voice speaks, "Someone is missing her lunch, I guess." To the voice, both girl turns, only to find another short haired woman standing right behind them, with her hands on her hips, and her lips are slightly trembling with annoyance. She quickly moves nearer and grabs Anoute's hand, "And your father is waiting for you."

"Mom, just a few minutes." Anoute pleads. Her mother gives her a stern look. "No…"

"Please Mom!" Anoute gives her a puppy look. Pocahontas is trying to suppress the laughter as she watches her friend trying to discipline her daughter. It is so unusual for her gentle natured friend.

"Please!" her daughter pleads again. And slowly Nakoma's eyes grow soft. "Well, just one minute." She sighs, as she let her daughter go. The little girl squeaks, and again jumps into the river, messing up all the effort Pocahontas has made to dry her hair.  
"Nakoma," Pocahontas smiles looking at her friend, as she watches Anoute laughing and jumping in the water, "You can't control her. She has a wild spirit."

"Like you." Nakoma turns her eyes, and smiles too, "And I wish that she becomes a brave woman like you."

"Nakoma…" Pocahontas gasps as she sees the look of admiration in her best friend's eyes. But the other woman moves near her, and hugs her tightly, "Yes, Pocahontas. Everyone of the tribe is so grateful to you. Thank you for saving us."

Tears clog her throat, as she returns the hug, "It is my duty."

"And you've done it so well." Nakoma pats her friend's hand. "And thanks to John Rolfe and John Smith as well. "

John Smith! Pocahontas shivers at the sound of the name. Her first love. Oh how she wants to forget him. After all the years of him not writing to her, of her looking for his ship everyday, of her hoping he would return, she eventually became tired. She decided to let him go and never look back, or so she thought. She realizes that now whenever she hears the name, she will always think of him. This frustrates her, for John Rolf is a reliable man, and after dealing with Smith's unreliability, she feels that Rolf is just the type of man she needs. Nevertheless, memories of Smith still cloud her thoughts. But he has moved on with his life as well. Possibly he has found new lips to kiss.

"It's bad that Smith refuses to come…"

"Nakoma.." Suddenly Pocahontas grabs her wrists and stops her friend. Nakoma startles and looks at her friend, "What?"

Anoute has returned from the water, and Pocahontas gathers the dry clothes and moves near the bank, wraps them around the little girl, and turns to her confused friend, "Let's go back to the village."

Nakoma shakes her head, before taking Anoute's hand, and glances at her friend's feigned smile. The name of John Smith always brings cloud to her face, she knows that well. Sometimes she wonders if she is making the right choice. But looking at her clouded face, she decides not to say it aloud.

"Yes," She smiles back, "Everyone is waiting for you."

After returning to the village Pocahontas quickly changes her clothes, dries her hair, and when she comes out of her tent, she finds everyone busy with their lunch in the longhouse. It is a common meeting place for everyone of the tribe, and Pocahontas actually loves this ritual. Nakoma and Annoute have already joined her husband, Akila at a corner. Anoute waves at her enthusiastically as their eyes meet. Pocahontas smiles at the little girl, and quickly scans the crowd to find her father Chief Powatan sitting in the middle. He smiles at her softly as she hurries near him, and drops beside him.

"Wingapo, father." She hugs him, kissing his cheeks softly.

"Wingapo, daughter." The chief smiles back, "How was your day?"

"Fine." Pocahontas replies as she gathers the foods in her plate. The chief watches her daughter eating, and nods. She will never change. And all she has done for her people, she deserves a bit freedom too. And happiness. He has glances at the seat beside her, reserved for his future son-in-law. Like the all other days it is empty. John Rolfe has not come to join the lunch today.

He sighs! The man is continually refusing to learn the rules of the tribe.

"I guess, he is busy, father." The chief startles as Pocahontas speaks from beside him, "Something about the plantation."

The chief gazes at his daughter's face, and then to her brilliant brown eyes. But the sadness behind her brilliant eyes, and apparently happy face, don't escape his eyes. "But your marriage is only a few weeks away, and our people want to meet your future husband."

The irresponsible behavior of her fiancée makes her heart ache. She lowers her head as tears gather at the corner of her eyes. But what she can even do? She loves Rolfe, and she has chosen him as her future life partner. Nothing will change the situation.

So when she speaks, her voice is low, and full of guilt, "I forgot to tell him, father.."

The chief knows well that his daughter is telling lie to save her fiancée. Slowly, and gently he cups her chin, and tilts her head, so that his daughter is looking at him. She deserves to be happy. His heart aches. She deserves someone better. But he doesn't let his thoughts to surface. "It is alright." He says, "Just make sure that he comes for the dinner tonight."

"I will father." Pocahontas nods, and stands up from her seat.

()()()

Several people throw her curious looks as she walks through the streets of Jamestown. But she ignores them and continues walking. After taking two turns to the left, she stops near a small wooden cabin with a inscription on the front door- John Rolfe. She places a hand on the door, and pushes it gently. The door slides open to reveal a man working on something on his desk. The candle is burning low, and he hasn't even noticed about the intruder in his house. She moves closer, and kisses his neck. Her heart melts when she sees the dark circles under his eyes. Sure he has worked all night long.

"What are you doing, darling?" She says.

Rolfe raises his tired face, and it takes him a few minutes to take in the unexpected guest in his house. But when he realizes, he gathers her in his arms and kisses her lips, "Something about the plantation."

"Oh," Pocahontas looks at the bunch of the papers, and tries to read. But mostly she can't understand them. So she turns her concentration from the papers and looks at the face of her fiancée. "You had an invitation from my father."

"Really?" Rolfe speaks, turning his concentration back to the papers on the desk, "Sorry darling I forgot."

"I know." Pocahontas shakes her head. Her heart warms at the thought of how much work he has to do now. She forgets her anger that she felt earlier this day. She sits in a chair beside him, and asks, "Then you're coming to the dinner, I guess?"

'Well," Rolfe puts down the spectacle, and gazes at his girlfriend. She surely doesn't understand many things about the civilized society. "I can….'

Soon their conversation is interrupted as someone knocks the door. Rolfe excuses him, and opens the door, and a big bushy bearded man walks in. "Hello, Rolfe." He shakes his hand, "It's so nice to see you again."

"Yes, I heard you've come." Rolfe hugs him as he leads him inside. The bushy man takes a look of the surroundings, as he hangs his coat in the hook. "So you're coming to my son's birthday tonight." He says.  
"Yes, of course." Rolfe shakes his head enthusiastically, "It'll be a great pleasure." The busy man nods at Rolfe and smiles as he notices Pocahontas sitting at a corner, "And I hope you'll come too, my dear."

"Of course, I'll." Her eyes light up with a genuine smile, "Why …" But she is cut off in the middle with Rolfe's hand on her arm. "No, darling.." He whispers, and he turns to the older man, "I'll come, I promise."

As the man leaves, Pocahontas is really surprised with his strange behavior and gives him a sharp look, "Why did you stop me?"

"You don't know much about our culture." Rolfe tries to make her understand. "And It'll be a great party. You'll be overwhelmed."

"Then come with us to join our dinner." She interjects.  
'"I've to work with my plantation." Rolfe quickly disposes the idea. His answer adds more fire to her anger. It's totally not the Rolfe she knows. She blinks at him few times to overcome her surprise before saying, "But you can go to his son's birthday party. Will not it interfere your work?"

"Of course not." Rolfe replies calmly, "Because actually, I'm thinking to make him my business partner. And it is a civil English party. And yours is…" Rolfe stops before the rest of the sentence slips from his tongue. But it is enough for her to understand. She throws him an angry glare and says, "Why did you stop, John? Say it."

"Pocahontas, I really don't…" Understanding his mistake, he moves near his angered fiancé, and hold her shoulders with his hand, "Actually I…"

"No you don't.." She is shaking so horribly. "You think me a savage." She yells as she pries his hands off from her shoulder, "You're no good than others…"

"Pocahontas, wait…" Rolfe calls as the angry princess storms out of the door, but the princess doesn't look back.

The wind blows, sending chills through her spine. What is she doing here? She looks around herself. Is it her true place?

Something inside her is breaking, and she doesn't know what it is. Only thing she knows that she is alone…

Very much alone…

The cloud gathers overhead, and it begins to rain. Everyone in the colony begins running towards the nearby houses for shelter. Pocahontas walks down to the street, ignoring the rain. The rain falls over her head, over her hair, and her face. The raindrops run along her cheeks, washing away the salty tears that are staining her cheeks. Her clothes cling to her body, but she continues walking. The cold wind penetrates her skin, and she shivers.

Suddenly she feels a hand on her shoulder, "Do you need an umbrella miss? " Someone speaks, moving beside her with an umbrella in his hand. Pocahontas is shocked at the familiarity of the voice. She raises her face to see the face of her unexpected friend.

And through the tears that has blurred her eyes; she can see the face, the face she has never expected to see again.

John Smith.

**REVIEW? FAVES? FOLLOWS?**

**Plz, plz, plz, I love them a lot.**


	3. Shut down your emotions, love

**Remember me?**

By- An Unknown Foreign Beauty

Chapter 3- Shut down your emotions, love

He quickly raises his eyes to look into hers. Once again, the breath catches in her throat. He has those same blue eyes- bright, and expressive, just like she has seen many years ago. They are still locked into hers, slightly confused, as if he is trying to remember something. Rain is pouring heavily from the corners of his umbrella; and the small shade that has been created above them by the umbrella, casts a mysterious shadow upon his face.

"John Smith." Pocahontas whispers, as if she is asking herself. But Smith doesn't answers. He continues gazing at her, as if he is trying to find something. In the shadow of his umbrella, Smith's eyes are of the same shades of blue. He doesn't answers, but continues gazing. His face is wearing a lost look.

The cold wind blows, and Pocahontas shivers a little. He moves closer to her, and raises his hand to touch her face. Before he can reach her, her firm voice jolts him back, "Don't."

Smith quickly lowers his hand, slightly puzzled. Before he can open his mouth to ask what is wrong, she quickly takes a step backwards.

"Things are different now, John." She wraps her arms around herself, as if she is trying to shield herself. "We don't belong to each other anymore."

Then she quickly turns away to leave, without bothering to see the baffled expression in Smith's face. She can't give him another chance. Not anymore. She has dealt with her past long enough. Years of yearning, and mourning for him. Now she is an engaged woman. He is no part of her life anymore.

She has moved on. Then why does he come back to torture her feelings again? No she can't let him in her life again.

Buckets of water is pouring down from the heaven, is sending chills to her bones. The scanty coverage of the deerskin on her body can't shield her from the cold anymore. Once again, she wraps her arms again around her tightly, and begins to walk down along the path leading to the village.

"Wait." She stops at the sound of his voice, and turns to find him coming towards her. She decides to ignore him and to resume her journey, but once again he calls her.

"Wait. Don't go." There is a strange plea in his voice that makes her to stop.

She sees his face, wet from the rain, and when he reaches near her, she notices some kind of paper looking like a map in his hand. He is desperately trying to understand the lines and illustrations in it, but he looks like that he can't just grasp it. His face is wearing a lost look. He looks at the paper, then gazes around himself, and shakes his head. Nothing makes any sense to him- this map, this strange land. Nothing.

"What do you want?" Pocahontas asks again, her voice is firm. But this time she doesn't step backward.

"Can you tell me where Jamestown is?" Smith shakes the paper aimlessly, his voice hints hopelessness, "I've just arrived this morning, and they told me to go to Jamestown and to find someone named Thomas."

Pocahontas isn't sure if he is joking or trying to draw her attention. But it seems there is some truth in his voice. In fact the lost look in his face makes her to let her guard down a bit.

"You don't know where Jamestown is?" She asks, bewildered, with a hope that he is still joking.

Smith's expression turns blank. He looks at the map in his hand, and again raises his eyes to look at her. His eyes turn confused, as if he is trying to understand her question. After a moment of silence, he says, "I don't remember."

His words sound so honest. Memories of the past suddenly flood her mind, when she remembers his comments about building a town, boasting about his adventures. It feels unbelievable to see the once famous captain in this way.

Surely he is joking.

"Can you help me miss?" Smith says again, his expression is full of plea like a baby. "I'm sorry if I…"

A strange emotion floods her heart. Pity or for the sake of her past love for him, she isn't sure.

May be he is not joking at all.

"Well, let me lead you to the town." She says at last.

So when Smith offers her his umbrella again, Pocahontas doesn't refuse him. She moves beside him under his umbrella, close enough to avoid the rain, but not so close to touch his shoulder.

Rain pours heavily as Pocahontas leads him back to the streets of Jamestown. Although she wonders how he has lost his memory, but she doesn't ask. She feels him watching her intensely, and shaking his head several times; as if some thoughts are invading his mind. She doesn't know what they are, though she feels very curious. A part of her wants him to forget her too. There will be no more looking back. No more feelings for the past love.

Still she can't try to ignore the feelings that are growing inside her. Even she doesn't know why she is helping him now. Even she is feeling a strong urge to touch his face, to know that he is really here, beside her. This feeling is very familiar, she just can't fathom it.

"This is Jamestown." He seems to jolt from his thought, when she speaks. They are standing in front of a wooden gate, supported by gross wooden beams- the entrance of the colony. Several wooden beams are placed in a line to form some kind of boundary, which separates the colony from the natives. It is daytime, so the gate is open. Through the open door, they can see several people walking along the streets, and few wooden cabins.

"Thank you." He smiles. She doesn't know why but his smile makes her to feel warm inside. No, she shakes her head again. No, she can't let this feeling to grow. She is engaged. Engaged to John Rolfe. She belongs to another man.

"Now." Pocahontas smiles back, although her smile looks so forced. "You can go inside, and can find someone who can help you more."

But from the corner of her eyes she sees Smith still watching her. His expression is too much confused. It looks like he wants to remember something, but he just can't find out what it is.

"You look so much familiar." He says before she turns to leave. "Have we met before?"

Then why a part of her wants him to tell the truth. But another part tells her to shut up. She tilts her face, and gazes into his eyes for a second. It must end here. Now.

"No." She replies, and then turns to leave.

**REVIEW plz? Faves or Follows? **

**I'm a horrible updater, I know. But I like getting responses.**


	4. Confused

**Remember Me**

_An Unknown Foreign Beauty_

Chapter 4- Confused

"We're great friends, John. Remember?" Thomas asks at last shifting is gaze from his newborn daughter. They are now sitting in the living room in Thomas's cabin while his wife Maria sleeps in their bedroom, obviously tired of the childbirth. Thomas holds his daughter with the pride of a new father, while Smith watches her with his eyes full of wonder.

"Were we?" The former captain asks back.

"Of course, we were." Thomas grins, pointing at a painting over the mantle, depicting two young men, standing together arm in arm in front of a gorgeous ship. Her black ebony body is nicely curved, and the young men seem very proud of her. He immediately recognizes himself, and then his confused gaze moves over his companion. "Is that you?"

Thomas glances at the painting, "Yes, it is me."

Still confused Smith pushes his chair back, steps forward to take a closer look of the painting.

"We were close." He whispers, almost to himself.

"Yes, very close." Thomas replies softly, remembering the day, "You actually kidnapped me from my date with Maria to the painter's studio. Remember that, John?"

From the painting, it is obvious that he knew the young man well, although both of them look a several years younger. He closes his eyes briefly, trying to remember the exact date when the picture was painted, but now it seems like a part of life that he has never lived. Like those events never happened in his life before. Like he has never existed before this day.

He opens his eyes only to find Thomas watching him hopefully. "I don't remember." He whispers at last.

Thomas's grin vanishes.

It really hurts him to break his hope. "I'm sorry." He apologizes.

"It's alright." He lets out a sigh, and nods. His baby daughter suddenly wakes up from her sleep, and starts crying. Thomas holds her close trying to comfort her. But his hold seems so rough on the baby that makes the child crying louder. Seeing his friend's failure in calming a baby, Smith offers him his help. Possibly being tired of her crying, Thomas hands his daughter to his friend. Smith takes the baby gently in his arms, and cradles her a few times, whispering a few comforting words to her.

"You're good with children." Thomas smirks as the baby falls asleep in Smith's arms, "Pocahontas should have known before leaving you."

Smith's head jerks at the sound of the name. He raises his eyes from the baby, his blue eyes grow intense, "Pocahontas?"

Thomas quickly regrets bringing up _Pocahontas_ topic. He has seen him moaning for her after is departure with Rolfe. He has lost the count of the days when he carried his drunken form from the pub.

"Do I know her, Thomas?" His voice sounds eager, as if he has gotten hold of one of the sings of his lost past.

"No." Thomas replies curtly, making the brightness in his eyes to turn dull again.

"But…The name…" Smith shakes his head stubbornly, "It sounds so familiar."

"John…"

"Please…" Smith gazes into his friend's eyes pleadingly.

Noticing his daughter already asleep, Thomas takes her from Smith's arms and places her in her crib. "You've not heard the name, John." He says calmly.

Smith stares into the space for a moment. "I..did…not?"

He has seen enough of his struggles to forget her. He has seen enough tears in the bold captain's eyes. He has seen enough of the suffering of his broken heart.

"No." This time Thomas says firmly; placing his hand on his upper arm, he leads him to the guest room. Pushing the door open, he leads him inside, "It is time to sleep."

()()()

Standing alone in the darkness, Pocahontas tries to steady her mind. She has moved on. Willingly. Then why his memories are coming back to torment her? Again?

His blue eyes….his piercing gaze under the umbrella…his rich, deep voice. … Why is her heart yearning to see him again? Why is her heart breaking for not telling him her true identity?

She wraps her arms around her tightly. It must end here.

"Pocahontas." Someone approaches from behind her and puts his arms around her waist.

"John!" She cries automatically. Pocahontas turns around to find John Rolfe standing behind her in the darkness.

"Still angry?" He grins in the darkness.

Pocahontas doesn't respond. Only a sigh escaped from her mouth.

"I came here to apologize." Rolfe takes both of her hands in his, "I'm really sorry."

Pocahontas gazes into his eyes; she knows that he is really feeling guilty for his behavior in the morning. "It is alright, John." Somehow the name sounds so foreign in her lips.

"Thank you." Rolfe smiles securing her in his embrace, and hugs her tightly. "I was feeling really guilty, since you left."

Pocahontas rests her head in his chest. In the background of the forest, his expensive perfume smells so wrong, and his touch feels so foreign to her. But she stays where she was, afraid to hurt Rolfe's feelings. "I'm not really angry." She says softly without looking at him. Her voice hints coldness.

Sensing her coldness, Rolfe moves closer, grips her upper arms, and makes her to face him, "Pocahontas, what's wrong?"

_What's wrong? _If she knows that too.

"Nothing." She smiles, although it is so false that pains her lips. But Rolfe can't get the falseness of her smile. "So you're not angry with me anymore?" He asks hopefully.

"No." she keeps the smile hanging to her lips.

"You look so beautiful when you smile." Rolfe tips her chin up to face her; his voice is tender with love. "I promise I'll never hurt you again."

Then he lowers his face and brushes his lips against his. Pocahontas doesn't protests. His lips are warm against the coldness of the early winter.

Memories begin to flood her mind like waves breaking upon the sand. The forest…the kiss…those piercing blue eyes….

Rolfe's tongue is coaxing her to open her lips. It feels so foreign…so wrong…so…so…false…After all these days.

"No!" Suddenly Pocahontas breaks the kiss.

"What?" Rolfe gives her a confused look, slightly disappointed from the rude interruption.

"I'm sorry." Pocahontas shakes her head apologetically, and begins running leaving a baffled Rolfe behind.

**Review? Faves? Follows? Plz, I love them a lot.**

**(Consider the errors). As far as I've only a few readers for this story, I'm kinda disappointed. Still I like your response.**


End file.
